smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame: The Beginning of the End/@comment-37251600-20190701112805
Extended Scene At Home Rosalina: YOU DIRTY BASTARD! YOU ARRESTED MY SWEET BOY!! Come on, Mario! You're better than this! Jeffy was just suffering a mental breakdown! Mario: Bitch Please! Jeffy doesn't have a mental breakdown, I’ll have you know that Jeffy was trying to ruin my life! If you love Jeffy so much, why don't you just marry him. Rosalina: I’m not a pedophile, thank you very much. Mario: Exactly! As long as you're living under my roof, I forbid you from seeing Jeffy! Rosalina: What?! WHY NOT!? Mario: Because Everyone In this town uses me as a punching bag for a web series and I’m not to blame you and jeffy are responsible for your actions and when will learn that your actions have consequences?! Rosalina: OH! HERE’S A NEWS FLASH! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THAT! WE DON’T NEED LUIGI BECAUSE HE’S JUST A WORTHLESS SCAREDY CAT! WE HAVE NO MORE USE FOR BATTLING AND EXPLORING. ADVENTURING AND DISCIPLINE ARE NOW FORBIDDEN UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH! AND CONSEQUENCES AREN’T NEEDED FOR OUR ACTIONS THE ONLY THING THIS CHANNEL GIVES IS ZERO FUCKS! Mario: Well then I have 3 questions: 1: Why did you kick Luigi out? 2: What do you mean we have no more use for adventures or fighting back? And 3: WHY DID SOCIETY BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! Rosalina: 1: Luigi’s the sidekick you’re the hero Luigi’s the coward you’re the bravest 2: The world isn’t really your oyster like it used to be! And lastly YOU’RE JUST A DOWN TO EARTH PERSON WHOSE BETRAYED FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG! Mario: Luigi’s brave too Rosalina: For your concern he’s never brave. Let’s post the videos before we get sued for everything! Mario: I recommend Vimeo or dailymation why don’t we use that? Rosalina: YouTube’s the only one for us Mario: Oh-Oh-Oh I’m sorry, It’s that you’re just jealous because we used YouTube for a long time. But We’re no longer safe here We all have to disappear completely off the grid! So we can have a better chance of being a better channel Rosalina: What The Fuck Are You Talking About?! YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP LATER! REHASHES CAN GIVE YOU HAPPINESS RECYCLING PLOTS CAN FIND YOU FRIENDS AND FILLER WILL SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! WE’RE ABSOLUTELY NOT MOVING TO DAILYMATION OR VIMEO YOUTUBE’S THE ONLY PLACE FOR US! AND IF YOU THINK THE COPYRIGHTS ARE COMING FOR US THEN WE’LL JUST MAKE FAMILY FRIENDLY VIDEOS UNTIL IT BLOWS OVER!!! Jesus Christ! Mario: WHO CARES ANYMORE?! THERE’S NO WAY OUT OF THIS! THIS VIDEO IS OUR LAST! There’s No More Quality. Come To Think Of It... The only way left to quality is to give what the fans want, finish every scrapped series and bring back the originals Rosalina: We’ll Find A Way Out Of This I Doubt It’s Be our last video We ARE making quality There won’t be promises on giving fans what they want Fuck The Series We’re better off with movies and shorts and Originals are useless we have to stick with modern times. Mario: Listen to me Our channel fell over and died Rosalina: That's it! I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING RID OF JEFFY! I WANT A DIVORCE! Mario: Well You should’ve got it while you were gone for a year Rosalina: YOU KNOW WHAT, MARIO?!! I HATE YOU AND YOU WERE FUCKING HIGH ALL ALONG!!! Mario: Where did you learn that kind of behavior? You must've learn that from Jeffy?! Rosalina: That’s the formula of the channel. Come to think of it... Who were the sluts you met last night? Mario: Their names are Panty And Stocking. And while you left a year ago you must’ve been replacing me with someone else Rosalina: Don't you DARE bring up that! Mario: You admit it! You unbelievable bastard! Those two are the better version of you only less stupid. Panty is a man magnet who wants dick 24/7, stocking is very pretty cute and pretty, she eats candy a lot and the weight goes to her tits And she gets me and Luigi needs me now that the barrier’s broken the Revenants are coming and we’ll be ready. Rosalina: What the fuck are you talking about? You need to get these three out of the house! Panty is a slutty thot, Stocking is a diabetic whore and Luigi is a unwanted coward! Mario: WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE LIES?! Rosalina: I’m being a truther dipshit. Mario: This kind of behavior won’t save the channel, they think it’s time to move on Rosalina: Moving on is forbidden! Mario: Bullshit I already did last night cause you’re cheating on purpose and I believe you care about jeffy and your parents more than me. Rosalina: I left for a year and this is the welcome back You give me? Mario: Duh. Rosalina: Now Get Your Ass In The Goddamn Gaming Room. Mario reaches for the watch Mario: Hey Rosalina Rosalina: Come Again? Mario: You will forget all about Jeffy for- (Rosalina grabs the watch and smashes it.) Rosalina: Oh, I’ll forget about it all right. I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOU!!! (Rosalina starts pummeling Mario But grabs her fist and punches her.) Rosalina: OWW! MY FACE! Mario starts beating up Rosalina A La Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure as she starts screaming in agony. Mario then throws her out the window, Rosalina covered in glass. Rosalina gets up as she waves her wand, summoning a Luma. Mario: Rosalina? YOU CHOSE TO JOIN THE DEADITES?! Rosalina: We have no regrets. Yes She betrayed her own husband and we can go with KAPfan9876’s scene request Luma punches Mario And then he grabs Luma by the legs and spins around multiple times before tossing him to the ground. Mario then realizes that Rosalina Is Not Rosalina She turned out to be... a deadite Mario: IMPOSTER! Mario charges his hands with flames before unleashing two spiraling blasts of fire on ”Rosalina”, damaging her and pushing her backwards. Woody And Shrek: The fuck’s going on here?! Rosalina: YOU CHEATED ON ME! (To Mario) YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RETIRE FROM HUNTING! (To Woody) AND YOU SHOULD'VE DIED FROM THE EATING DISORDER! (To Shrek) Woody And Shrek: WHAT THE FUCK WE HAVEN'T DONE SHIT TO YOU! Rosalina: You Disobeyed the formula! Rosalina sends a small group of Lumas to rush at the three. the Lumas knock the three back before Rosalina raises her wand, warping the three into the depths of space, they turn to see the Comet Observatory as it flies by them. Rosalina, who's standing on top of the Observatory, then transforms it into its comet form before rocketing in the three’s direction while engulfed in a field of energy. The Comet Observatory then attempts to ram into the three at high speeds, crushing them and sending them flying backwards to finish them off. But Shrek breaks free from the warp and charges at the Lumas and punches. Shrek pulls the Lumas in close and starts smacking them in the face a couple times. Shrek then lights the lumas’ faces, knocking them unconscious, before holding them close to his boom-stick and shoots, causing a colossal explosion of gun powder that sends the lumas flying away. Rosalina: Even now we have your darling‘s little soul, as she suffers in torment! Mario: If I See stocking’s soul I’m GOING UBER MARIO IN THIS BITCH! Rosalina: YOU NEVER RECEIVED A REPERCUSSION FROM ALL THE THING YOU DID TO ME! NOW IT’S TIME YOU GET ONE! Mario sees stocking‘s soul getting taken Mario: Oh-Oh I see one! Alright you're in for it now! (X2) Rosalina (“Reverting Back To Human” just pay close attention): Help Me. Please, Help Me. Mario: YOU IN FOR IT NOW BITCH! Rosalina gets hit on the head with a chair. She tries to levitate away from Mario but he grabs her end of her pale turquoise dress causing her cyan-blue eye to turn dark yellow and blind (I fused together the original and reboot of the evil dead franchise) Mario is swinging Rosalina from left to right with rosalina reverting to human and deadite at the same time Rosalina: Help! SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! What’s Happening?! JOIN US! Mario?! DEAD BY DAWN! I thought you loved me! KISS ME, YOU DIRTY CUNT! You killed SuperMarioLogan! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL! Mario You're a faggot! HE’S COMING! I WANT A DIVORCE! Mario: 1 year too late Mario pulls out a smoke grenade and rolls it towards the deadite before it explodes, releasing a cloud of gas, the deadite will leap from it, before Woody aims his gun at the deadite and fires a barrage of shots into it’s chest until his gun clicks empty, at which point he throws his pistol at their head to stun them. Woody then pulls an assault rifle out and pumps the opponent full of bullets, ending with him throwing it at the opponent as well when it runs out of ammo. Finally, Mario picks up a shotgun off the ground, and loads it with ammo before aiming it at the opponent and finishing Deadite Rosalina with a shot to the head. He then grabs Rosalina and throws in her in the lake. But a kraken tentacle grabs Rosalina And slams her left and right and stabbed in the head with a pair of scissors and goes down at full force. Rosalina starts thrashing due to the fact she can’t swim. She then sinks into the lake and drowns. That pair of scissors float to the surface but they are revealed to be dimensional scissors Mario grabs the pair and looks at it with rotating and takes a snip snap) Mario: I Found Them. I FOUND THEM! Echos We zoom out to the all seeing eye where moon butterfly is watching. {Slight pause, Dark Star appears behind Moon.} Moon: Kill Him. {Dark Star flies towards the all seeing eye; Moon stands motionless.} Mario: I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVE TO TEACH JEFFY A LESSON! ROSALINA GOT FUCKING POSSESSED BY A DEADITE AND YOU KNOW WHAT’S WORSE? I LOST MY GODDAMN JOB ON YOUTUBE! WHAT THE HEEELLL?! At least I got panty, stocking and Luigi on my side. Mario opens the door and Dark Star is in front of him. Mario: WHAT THE HELL?! Dark Star: Black Widow Calamity Cobweb! She Creates an energy web that traps Mario. And he looks at Luigi next to him Luigi: I heard the whole argument unnoticed. Dark Star: I'm gonna need Mom's property back. and Stocking, restrain Dark Star Mario And Luigi: The Fuck? Panty: Dark Star Where is it? Luigi: I don’t know the question. Dark Star: The metaverse required correction. After that, the magic served no purpose beyond temptation. Stocking: YOU MURDERED TRILLIONS! shoves Dark Star to the ground Dark Star: You should be grateful. Mario: What do you mean the magic served no purpose beyond temptation? Thanos: Absorbed. Injected in my atoms. I used the magic to take the magic from every magic being. Just to stop Mina from killing me, but the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable. Panty: An ally is many things. A liar is not one of them. Dark Star leaves in a warp The sml rap plays from the living room downstairs muffled